


Oliver:  A Drabble

by Rose_Milburn



Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Promises, Vorkosigan Universe, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: Oliver Jole makes one last trip to Vorkosigan Surleau





	Oliver:  A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted elsewhere, but I'm collecting works in the one place.

Oliver stood on the terrace at Vorkosigan Surleau, watching the sun fade into darkness across the lake. He had kept his word, so fiercely demanded of him, so desperately fulfilled. Held her in his arms, closed her eyes. Brought her home. Not to Barrayar, as such. Barrayar meant nothing to her but pain. She rested now, between her husband and her son, faithful dog at her feet.  
Home is where the heart is.

Many stood near but it was Count Sasha who leapt forward to catch the old man as he toppled. Admiral, professor and gentleman, duty done at last.


End file.
